Why Cho Said Yes
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Jane knows why Cho said yes about being there with Rigsby and his father but doesn't think Rigsby does. M/M. 3.11:Bloodsport.


**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is my first attempt at this pairing. I've been doing a season 3 marathon and there are some seriously cute moments between these two that I couldn't resist writing! I'm sorry for the lack of smut etc but that will come with later stories when I start to feel more confident.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.**

**SPOILERS: 3.11 "Bloodsport"**

* * *

><p><strong>[Why Cho Said Yes]<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been five hours since Lisbon had sent the team home and Rigsby had headed straight to the small bar where the team usually resided but he'd gone alone. He couldn't face anyone. Van Pelt was all loved up with her FBI boyfriend, not that he was jealous, and had tried her best at first to still hang out with the team but it wasn't as often as she used to but no one mentioned anything. Cho, his best friend, would usually be here but after today's scenario, Rigsby didn't even know if Cho would ever talk to him again, let alone hang out for a beer. Running his hand over his face, Rigsby sighed before holding out his hand motioning that he wanted another drink.<p>

Walking over, the barman put down two beers and Rigsby looked at him, "I think you've made a mistake..."

"No you're not," Jane's voice said from behind him as he slipped on to the stool next to Rigsby and nodded at the barman. "He's paying," he said pointing at Rigsby before turning to look at the guy, the smile on his face that just made the other man shake his head before he handed over the money. They sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping their beers as the idle conversation carried on around them. Rigsby knew that Jane wouldn't be able to keep quiet for long so he sighed.

"When do the questions start?" Jane looked over at him, eyes wide as if trying to act shocked that Rigsby would think that he was only there to plague him with questions causing Rigsby to chuckle as he shook his head, lifting the beer to his lips and taking a swig. "Fine. You don't have to ask any questions," he said with a shrug as he put his bottle back down on the bar, his fingertips playing with the bottle of the label as they subsided back into silence.

"Well if you insist," Jane said shifting slightly so that he was facing Rigsby, "why do you think Cho lied for you?"

At his blunt question, Rigsby nearly fell off his stool before turning round to glare at the consultant. "How the hell..." but he knew his words were wasted the minute they came out of his mouth. He was talking to Patrick Jane. The CBI consultant that knew everything. How he knew everything the team would never know but he always did and despite his attitude sometimes, Jane enjoyed meddling or fixing – as he called it – any situations that he thought was arising. Jane's look also stated that the start of the sentence had been pointless so Rigsby just sighed as he looked down at his bottle. "I don't know. He's going to hate me for it though, Jane."

"No. He doesn't hate you for it, Rigsby. He's just by the book. It'll take him a while to get round to the idea that family is family and you'll do anything to protect them," the way Jane's hand tightened on his bottle made Rigsby look over at him but he knew better than to say anything. He just waited patiently because he knew Jane had more to say. "He cares about you, Rigsby."

"And I care about him too, Jane. He's my partner," Rigsby tried to argue feeling insulted that Jane would think that Rigsby wouldn't care for Cho. Every day when they went out on the field they had each other's backs. How could you not care about your partner with that much pressure? Cho was the nearest thing he had to a best friend, the guy he told everything to and the one that he'd ask to hang out with first – Jane and Grace lower down the queue. It was because of how much he trusted Cho that he'd opened his god damned mouth in the first place and had stated that Cho was there. Everyone who knew them would believe that Rigsby would be hanging out with Cho and that he'd trust Cho with a secret such as the fact that his dad was an ex-convict.

"You're so busy pining over Van Pelt that you can't tell your best friend, the agent that risks his life every day for you and has to listen to you whine about that red head every damned day, is madly in love with you."

Rigsby stared silently at Jane for a few minutes before bursting into fits of laughter. "Oh Jane, you've always been able to make me laugh." He patted the man on the shoulder, despite his aversion to physical contact, and shook his head as he controlled his laughter, reaching out for his beer bottle and sighed. "Thanks man." His laugher stilled though when he noticed that Jane's face didn't falter once during Rigsby's manic laughter. "Wait... Are you serious?"

"Well yeah," Jane said in the tone of the voice that always made Rigsby feel like he was five years old or stupid but he never commented knowing that if gave Jane that ammunition, he'd never stop, before sighing. "Jesus Rigsby. Cho is by the book. He's even worse than Lisbon at doing things by the book and yet today, he lied for you. He. Lied. For. You." He exaggerated each word to make sure that Rigsby understood what he was getting at. "Damn, I don't know if he'd do that for me."

"Well that's because when you end up in trouble, Jane, everyone witnesses it and there is no help." He laughed as he looked down at his bottle, Jane's words running through his mind as he tried to work out what this meant. "Are you playing me here?" Rigsby asked causing Jane to glare at him.

"Why does everyone seem to think they can't trust me!" He demanded to know before sighing. "You know what," he said standing up, "I shouldn't have said anything." He started to walk away but Rigsby grabbed hold of his arm causing him to stop as he turned round to look at him.

"What do I do?" He whispered and Jane noticed the vulnerability in the other man's eyes, his thoughts about Rigsby's feelings confirmed as he turned to look at the man. Jane was pretty sure he knew what the fears were running through the man's mind. If Hightower found out, she'd throw one of them out for sure, just like she'd threatened when he'd been dating Grace. They were detectives and despite the year, people were still bigots and weren't ready to accept that homosexuality was okay and that love was love. However, the biggest fear that was the minute the words got said out loud, their friendship was tarnished and if Cho didn't admit his feelings then Rigsby would have egg on his face. Something Jane doubted the man would enjoy.

"That, Rigsby," he said seriously as he squeezed his shoulders, "is seriously up to you." He started to walk away again before turning back round and smiling, "to say the truth, reason and love keep little company together now-a-days." and with that parting quote, Shakespeare of all people, Jane left the bar leaving Rigsby to look down at his bottle. He knew that Jane's silly quote was right. He shouldn't have to reason out the good or the bad. He should just go with his heart, speak to Cho and even if Cho didn't agree like Jane thought he did then he could at least apologise for making him lie to LaRoche.

Standing up he smiled at the barman, "I might be back." He joked lightly but the sinking feeling in his stomach made him realise that it was most definitely the winning option.

* * *

><p>Cho couldn't believe that he'd done it.<p>

He'd lied to LaRoche for Rigsby. The worst part of this situation was that he'd lied badly. He'd made it very obvious that he didn't have a clue what Rigsby had got up to that night with his dad – due to the sparse information Rigsby had released about his father, he sensed it would have had something to do with hanging out in a bar or something – but he'd have sworn under oath if LaRoche had made him. He'd do anything for Rigsby and that was the pathetic part of this story. Kimball Cho was madly in love with a guy that didn't even notice he was there until he needed to whine about something, like Grace, or needed a favour, like today, but Cho would never stop being there for him. Today had even showed that he'd risk his career for the damned man!

Sighing, he threw his book across the room with a growl and ran his hands over his face. "I thought you were enjoying that one," a voice said quietly from behind him causing him to jump up but he didn't reach for his weapon. He would recognise that voice anywhere. Leaning against the door frame was Rigsby, his hands in his trouser pockets as he stared at him and tried to process how much emotion he'd just seen his partner show. It was impressive. Usually Cho was the silent type but this showed a different side to him, a side that Rigsby couldn't help but like as he tried to smile at his partner.

"What are you doing here, Rigsby?" Cho asked walking over to collect the book, checking that it wasn't damaged before placing it on his coffee table and turning back to face the door but jumped slightly when he found himself crashing into Rigsby's chest. He took a cautious step backwards as he looked up at his partner.

"Why did you lie for me?"

"Because you're my partner," he quickly lied, even though it wasn't technically a lie, as he looked around the room as he tried to fabricate an excuse to not be standing here, nearly chest-to-chest, to the man of his desires. "I'm sure you'd do the same for me if I ever needed your help." Cho watched as Rigsby's eyes flicked across the man's face, trying to search for a hidden answer before he quickly looked away and sighed.

"I would," Rigsby admitted nodding his head before laughing slightly as he stepped away. "God, I knew Jane was lying." He said laughing as he scratched at the back of his neck and shook his head. "I'm such an idiot. He's probably snuck in here and is hiding somewhere to watch me make an ass of myself."

Staring at the man, Cho suddenly stepped forward and took a sniff of the air around the man. "Are you drunk, Rigsby? I'll make you a coffee..." He said not wanting to even try and make sense of Rigsby's rambles. He was aware that Rigsby and Jane had a friendship due to the fact that if Lisbon was busy, it was always Rigsby that was prepared to put himself on the line for another one of Jane's schemes and god knows how many times he'd nearly died from it. Every time they came back from one, Cho didn't know which one he wanted to kill the most. Jane for getting his – yes, he'd been thinking of Rigsby as his for a long time now – Rigsby nearly killed, again, or Rigsby for being stupid enough to go along with them every single damned time.

"No," he said quickly, offended that Cho would think that as he batted his hand in the air not sure if he was batting away Cho or the fact there might be the tell tale sign of beer on his breath, "well yeah," he quickly amended knowing that there was no point in lying, "but I'm not drunk."

"Well you're not making sense either," Cho pointed out as he started towards the kitchen, his eyes rolling as he realised that in approximately five minutes he'd have a teary eyed Rigsby on his hands because of something Grace had done or some other chick that he really didn't want to hear about. As he walked past Rigsby, the man reached out and grabbed his arm so that he'd stop causing them to end up side by side.

"Cho," he whispered quietly, "Jane told me that..." he narrowed his eyes as he tried to read Cho's expression and decided that words wouldn't be enough. Cho would deny them, his cold ways coming back as he realised that taking care of number one was always the main aim so he turned slightly so that they were facing each other. The hand that wasn't grasping Cho's arm reached out and caressed the other man's lower lip, a smile forming on his lips as he felt Cho's intake of breath before his tongue swiped out and dampened the skin after he took the thumb away as if trying to sooth an irritating feeling. Taking that final step in so that they were toe-to-toe and nose-to-nose, Rigsby leant in and pressed his lips against Cho's.

Cho awkwardly stood there for a few moments, his mind running through everything that was happening before realising that Rigsby was pulling away and muttering something that sound absurdly like an apology for getting the wrong idea. He didn't comment, he just grabbed hold of Rigsby's tie and pulled his lips back down against his, his hands running through the wavy brown hair that he'd been dreaming about for months as he nibbled gently on the bottom lip before releasing the man. "What did Jane tell you?"

"Really," Rigsby said as he stepped away, "the first thought that pops into your mind after we've kissed is Jane? I don't know how I feel about that..." he pondered lightly, his hands reaching out to play with Cho's tie as he tried to come up with a decision before shuddering. "No. I really don't like that idea." Cho just laughed as he motioned his head slightly towards the kitchen and Rigsby's eyes narrowed as he got the message behind it. "Son of a..." he growled as he stepped into the kitchen and saw Jane sat there with a cup of tea in his hands, a stupid grin on his face as he looked up at the tall agent.

"You came a lot quicker than I thought you would," he commented lightly before finishing his tea and standing up. "I'd best leave you two to it before you start..." he looked between the two of them before balancing on the tips of his toes and swaying back to his heels with a joyful grin on his face, "well you know..." he said winking at Rigsby before running out of the apartment as Rigsby took a step towards him, a joyful shout of how he was to be best man because he'd been the one to initiate it.

There was silence for a few moments before Rigsby turned round to look at Cho. "It was real right? You didn't do it to prove a point to Jayne, did you? And don't lie to me..." He said thinking about how he'd already lied once today to save his ass and he couldn't bear for him to do it now. "It was real, right?" He repeated suddenly afraid of the answer. Cho walked towards him, a smile on his face as he stood in front of him and reached up before pressing a kiss against his lips, his hands fisted into his shirt as he whispered one word against Rigsby's lips.

"Yes."


End file.
